Hellfire
"Heaven's Light/Hellfire" are two songs from Disney's 1996 animated feature The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The songs are sung by the film's protagonist, Quasimodo, and the film's villain, Judge Claude Frollo, respectively. The song "Hellfire" was intended to contrast the song "Heaven's Light", which was a song that was sung by Quasimodo moments earlier, expressing his feelings of love for Esmeralda. The song is considered to be one of the darkest songs in any Disney film, depicting both Hell and lust, two subjects that are generally considered to be inappropriate for young children. This song and sequence prompted the ratings board of the Motion Picture Association of America '('MPAA) to consider a PG rating for the film. The sequence contains also heavy visuals to match the lyrics, including provocative dancing from images of Esmeralda in the fire. Lyrics Heaven's light Quasimodo: '''So many times out there I've watched a happy pair Of lovers walking in the night They had a kind of glow around them It almost looked like Heaven's light I knew I'd never know That warm and loving glow Though I might wish with all my might No face as hideous as my face Was ever meant for Heaven's light But suddenly angel has smiled at me And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright I dare to dream that she Might even care for me And as I ring these bells tonight My cold, dark tower seems so bright I swear it must be Heaven's light Hellfire '''Church Chorus: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin) Beato Michaeli archangelo''' (To the blessed archangel Michael)' Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis '(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)' '''Frollo:' Beata Maria You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud (Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)) Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd (Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)) Then tell me, Maria Why I see her dancing there Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul (Cogitatione (In thought)) I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control (Verbo et opere (In word and deed)) Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin It's not my fault (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) I'm not to blame (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) It is the gypsy girl The witch who sent this flame (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) It's not my fault (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) If in God's plan (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) He made the devil so much Stronger than a man (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) Protect me, Maria Don't let this siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda And let her taste the fires of hell Or else let her be mine and mine alone (song pauses, guard knocks on the door) Guard: 'Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped '''Frollo: '(speaking) What? '''Guard: '''She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. '''Frollo: '''But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! (song resumes) Hellfire Dark fire Now gypsy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on her (Kyrie Eleison '''(Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on me (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) But she will be mine Or she will burn! Disney Parks Hellfire has become a track commonly associated with Disney Villains as an instrumental in various Disney park shows, such as in World of Color, the Tokyo DisneySea version of Fantasmic!, and in fireworks shows such as Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams, and HalloWishes. Trivia *Hellfire has become a popular hit on YouTube the same as Forte's line "I'm bolted to the wall" and has been sung by several other villains some of them Shere Khan, Scar, Jafar, Hades and Gaston Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Fantasmic songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs